


Guys My Age

by irrina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut, be warned, pretty descriptive in a certain smut part with genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrina/pseuds/irrina
Summary: After her breakup with Genji, reader finds solace in an older man





	

**Author's Note:**

> The reader WILL be referred as HER and SHE 100% of the story, no fill in names, but make sure you know she/her is you! Enjoy!

**Song Inspired For The Fic - Guys My Age by Hey Violet  
** **sorry for the errors, it's 4:13 a.m**  
**no particular order, these were just highlights of genji/reader's and sol76/readers relationship  
** **!!(f.) indicates a FLASHBACK!!**

_'Bout to get attention from a grown up_  
_I haven't seen my ex since we broke up_  
_Probably 'cause he didn't wanna grow up_  
_Now I'm out and wearing something low-cut_

"How are you and Genji?" Her friend Hana asked her, sipping her Boba Tea, glancing at the price after their restaurant. She shrugged, taking the cigarette in her mouth, pushing up her round sunglasses, and standing up, putting the 8 dollar tip on the counter, and pushing her chair in. It was bittersweet memories, and she'd keep it this way. Pieces of her hair flew down on her cheek from her unkempt boxer braids, "We broke up a long time ago." Hana's face lit up, a small smirk on her face, "Finally?!" She only gave a nod in response to the exclamation having nothing to say about her and Genji, and she was finally happy with herself that she left him, "I'm happy anyways, he was annoying and childish, and flirted too much with other girls. I mean I DID really wanna just fuck him and leave but, things happen." There was a glance from another man, older than her, about 9 years, he was handsome.. Blonde, slight facial hair, a small smirk as he fit his suit PERFECTLY. He looked STUNNING as hell, and his friend too, tanner, had a nice suit as well, had more facial hair built around his jawline, and held a blond womans hand in his own, indicating that the two were in cahoots. She couldn't help but steal side glances at the blonde one who admitted to returning the affection at her, smiling at her way once in a while. Hana was too preoccupied with a man who went by the name Lúcio to stop her best friend from eyefucking another man. 

_'Cause you hold me like a woman_  
_In a way I've never felt before_  
_And it makes me wanna hold on_  
_And it makes me wanna be all yours_

"I'm glad you accepted a date with a stranger." Jack took a hold of his white wine and held it in between his middle finger and right ring finger, bringing it to his lips and she couldn't help but giggle slightly at his comment her cheeks slightly red with amusement, and slight lust, because of the red wine she had one too many times, "Oh.. I couldn't refuse a nice.. devilishly handsome, strangers offer. After all, dates are where you can talk and NOT become strangers, yes?" Jack nodded and returned her equally affectionate smile, "So Jack, what do you do?" Curiosity killed the cat. Not everyday a person walks into a market with a suit and tie, and a briefcase. "Ah, I am a CEO. You saw me with my friend?" Nod, "My partner Gabriel, his wife Angela, and I were having lunch and discussing about financial status. " That sparked her interest instantly, not that she was a golddigger, she was her own entrepreneur, youngest in the fashion industry, but it was the first time she had been out with a CEO. "Heard of Morrison  & Reyes Enterprise?" Jack only received a nod, and he continues on, sipping his wine, "I'm the Morrison in that, and my friend (you saw at the market with me) is Reyes. " She was so intrigued, mystery surrounded him, but he looks so happy, positive, ambitious, she couldn't help but be drawn in. Continuing the with, chatter they set off to drive around town engaging activities before the night ended. They got pretty close, she explained her relationship with Genji and what had happened. Jack shared his fair share of golddigger exes, and how he vowed no more dating until a suitable age, but he felt exceptional with her, important things, trivial things, they just used minor excuses to hang out.

_Guys my age don't know how to treat me_  
_Don't know how to treat me_  
_Don't know how to treat me_  
_Guys my age don't know how to touch me_  
_Don't know how to love me good_  
_Guys my age don't know how to keep me_  
_Don't know how to keep me_  
_Don't know how to keep me_  
_Guys my age don't know how to touch me  
_ _Don't know how to love me good_

**(f.)** "Fuck" Genji breathed out, as she pushed his cock inside of her mouth, feeling his tip all the way to the back of her throat, making her gag, but continuing on. Genji gripped her hair hard and panted, beads of sweat falling downward, some hitting her own face as she ignored and kept going, feeling his pubic hair rustle her nose . 10 minutes later she was on her back as Genji removed his shirt off, his still semi-erect dick protruding out of his pants. He dived down to deliver sloppy kisses on her face, her neck, giving love bites and hickeys on her neck and lifting her ass to give it a couple of slaps, earning the groans he wanted to hear from her. He continued his onslaught while his calloused hands made their way to her wet cunt,and rubbing her roughly, yet so passionate, teasingly inserting a finger or two, an inch or so, into her. She mewled and tightened her grip on his shoulder and he shrugged it off, then he inserted his middle finger inside of her. She moaned and arched her back against Genjis body, but he wasn't done. He then inserted a ring finger, index, pinky, until all 4 fingers were inside of her, making her writhe in pleasure. She was about to reach her climax until Genji pulled out, and licked her juice slowly in front of her, then pulled out his thick hard shaft, giving it a few strokes, making himself moan in pleasure as he poked her entrance. She didn't need to say it, Genji slid himself inside of her comfortably and settled in. He grabbed around her waist and kissed her neck as he started thrusting into her. They both let out loud moans that the whole house could hear it, but they didn't care. After a while he went faster, "Genji I-i'm gonna cum-" He didn't care, he slammed into her, stopping her from talking and kept going. She felt herself orgasm at a few slams later, and he didn't bother putting on a condom. He didn't ask for permission either, he came inside of her, spilling his hot seeds deep inside of her, and after he pulled out his cum leaked out of her...."Genji.." Nothing, "I.. I love you.." No reply... After cleaning himself, Genji put his tuxedo on, and didn't bother helping his (then)girlfriend out, "Hurry up." Was all he said before he zipped himself up and walked out of the room

_All he ever wanted was to go down_  
_What we supposed to do with all his friends around, yeah_  
_Smoking weed, he'd never wanna leave the house  
_ _Got an empty cushion on that sofa now_

**(f.)** "Genji, let's go out and go on a date!" She exclaimed happily and threw her arm around his shoulders, and he responded negatively, as per usual. "No. I don't want to." He emitted a husky groan as he took a hit of the bong one of his friends gave him as a present. A disappointed expression appeared on her face as she tore her affection and love away from his undeserving entity. She plopped down next to him, her happiness unaltered, "But your friends wanted to go on a triple date!" Her voice got to him, he threw the bong across the room shattering the glass emerald piece onto the ground, "Go, fuck off. " 

_Told him, "Good luck with the next one."_  
_Maybe she'll be just as immature_  
_Gotta thank him, he's the reason  
_ _That I know now what I'm looking for_

**(f.)** "Babe please.." Genji was down on his knees, pleading with his life, grabbing her hand when she'd yank constantly, "No. Fuck off Genji." He wanted to cry but he couldn't. He had finally realized the one person that wasn't going to give up on him was finally putting up her hands. Hanzo and the rest of the Shimada family put their cards on the table quite a while ago, and when she had broken up with him the cogs on his brain started working again, only for it to be too late. "You treated me too shitty I only stayed to try to help you become the man I fell in love with. But it didn't work, and I don't want to be in another toxic relationship. Im sorry." She stormed out of his room and bid his family farewell, Hanzo slightly praising her in the end.

_Guys my age don't know how to treat me_  
_Don't know how to treat me_  
_Don't know how to treat me_  
_Guys my age don't know how to touch me_  
_Don't know how to love me good_  
_Guys my age don't know how to keep me_  
_Don't know how to keep me_  
_Don't know how to keep me_  
_Guys my age don't know how to touch me  
_ _Don't know how to love me good_

**(f.)** "What is it that you want from me?" She can remember, only vividly but she was ready to slap the shit out of him. He only grinned slipping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck. "I really like you." This made her blush, but it didn't mean he had won her over just yet. She smacked him away and he only pouted, "I know who you are, and how you operate, don't think just because you're oh so hot means i'll return your affection." This was the first time he had been rejected and he was genuine this time, which furthered his embarrassment, "I-I'm not doing any tricks! I really do like you! No bets, no jokes, no pranks, you're the first person...believe me.." He was sweating and he gulped, She was convinced. 

_So I'm never going back  
_ _No, I'm never going back_

"Ill - buy you another one" He said in the middle of breaths, as he took his shirt off quickly, and tore off her dress, earning slight whines, but she couldn't help but be all positive about the way he operates. "You're so damn beautiful, I wish I had met you years ago.." Jack breathed, and pressed loving kisses on the corners of her mouth and she giggled, for the first time, she was in a healthy relationship. "Jack you're so sweet." She sputtered when Jack tickled her sides. She fell on his water bed softly and he joined her, "Did you want to do it?" Jack asked suggestively pulling her in his lap. "I-" When she had stopped mid sentence Jack went frantic, "I- was only suggesting!" The next laugh that came from her was a GENUINE, and TRUE one... something she hadn't given in years. "Y-yes.. I just.. I've never had a man ask me. They usually.. just do it." The respond sank Jacks heart, "Don't worry.. I'm not like other guys, I promise." He was genuine as well, she saw it in his eyes, artless. "I... Okay Jack.. I do..I've made you wait long enough.." . 6 months into their relationship she finally let him touch her body, a new sensation tingled inside of her as she softened her gaze at Jack, smiling down at her with true intentions. "Just tell me what to do baby." He kissed her softly on the lips, then he moved, trailing kisses down on her jawline, to her neck, and he gently placed his hands on her breasts, his left hand squeezing, and the other running thumbs on her perked buds, and she couldn't restrain the moans of his delicate and sensual touch. She beckoned him to continue and ran her fingers through his blonde locks. Jack trailed his kisses down her thorax and then stopping to the hem of her underwear. He stopped and stared at her, his gaze never leaving her.  


She looked away as he pried off her panties and he smiled, "Don't look away baby. You're beautiful." It made her feel so happy for him to talk to her like that, she wished Genji considered talking to her like that from time to time, "God..." She heard Jack say as he pulled her out of her thoughts, "Do you know how long i've been wanting to do things to you? To hold you and make you mine.." She was already wet and aroused from him, so when he ran his middle finger in her entrance he felt a slick. Jack dipped his head down and circled his tongue on her throbbing clit. It made her shiver in pleasure as he delivered with his tongue. Jack lazily licked from her entrance to her clit over and over again, and it made he feel so good, "J-Jack.. " She gasped as he plunged his tongue inside of her pussy flicking and his right hand still occupying her clit gently. This was driving her over the edge, and she huffed, "J-Jack.. Please.. I want you to fuck me.." She felt her pending orgasm well up and then felt bare when Jack pulled out from her, "Are you sure, babe?" Hearing the auditory, she gave him a nod and Jack only responded with unzipping his pants, putting them somewhere in the room and straddling her, once more. His hand fished out his member and he pressed the tip inside of her. She was groaning in anticipation, "Please- don't play- " Say no more, Jack inserted himself fully inside of her tight walls and kissed her cheek, confirming if she was fine or not, and when she gave the OK Jack started thrusting. It was slow, then faster, but she'd never felt this kind of love from a man, not in 3 years at least. This went on after half an hour and he came, outside of her, at her stomach and panted, laying down next to her, and pulling her tightly onto him, pulling the sheets over them. She stared at him with slight confusion, "Do you not want me to give you anything?" Jack gave her a hearty laugh and peppered her with kisses once more, then stroked her cheek, "No need, sweetheart, I just wanted to make you happy, and I think I did." She couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter, "You're so cute.." Jack returned her laughter with a kiss on the forehead, "Look, it might not be the right time or it's too early, I just want you to know, that I love you."

_So I'm never going back_  
_Don't know, don't know, don't know_  
_No, I'm never going back_  
_Don't know how to touch me_  
_Don't know how to love me good_  
_So I'm never going back  
_ _No, I'm never going back_

"Hey.. My friend Hana and her boyfriend want to go on a double date. Are you too busy for it?" She asked, hopeful that he would say yes or consider it. By the looks of it Jack looked disheveled, and had paperwork in each hand, making phone calls but when she came in the room he stopped everything. His face instantly lit up, and he cut the line on his phone, placed the papers on the table and stood up, cracking his back in the process. "A double date?" He saw her face, how she looked so innocent and happy at the mention. "I can always make room for my woman." Jack yawned, his smile still bright as ever, "We should celebrate our 1 year with them, it'd be a nice change. Unless you want to keep me by yourself?" Jack nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek. She pulled him down for a swift kiss and laughed, "I get you all to myself everyday."  


"You're here!" Hana kissed her cheek and Lucio shook hands with Jack and her. The four was taken to their reserved table at a fancy sushi restaurant, and they had a delightful time. At one point the service was so exceptional Jack requested the owners to come over for his personal praise. "Shimada-" Genji was baffled, he saw her, her eyes went wild, but she looked away, not letting his sight ruin her day. "I'd like to say thank you for the amazing service and quality food here." Jack shook hands with Hanzo, then Genji. Hana and Lucio next, then she stood up, smiling at Hanzo and hugging him personally, "Exceptional work as always, Shimada brothers", and staring at Genji, "You did good with the courteous staff, the wonderful decor, and the amazing food." She couldn't help but smile at Genji when Jack linked his arms with hers and lead her out.


End file.
